wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Truth or Dare with Winter, Qibli, Moon, and Coral
This story belongs to Coral the Niseaicewing 'please don't delete anything. '''Truth or Dare '- The Begining Proluge "I'm BORED!" Winter said. How about we play truth or dare, Mr. Bored?" Coral responded, laughing. "Yes!" Moonwatcher and Qibli said at the same time. "Noooooooo!" Winter cried. Love in the dark "We are here with our special guests Starstruck, (Starstruck is '''Duskcaller the NightWing's OC, and I got permission to use him) Anemone, and Lynx." Coral said. "Hi everybody!" Lynx responded. "Hi." Starstruck said. "Hi." Anemone grumped. "Can we get this over with?" "Yes. So, what will happen is: We are going to tie a blindfold around each dragon and turn out the lights. The first dragon they crash into they will kiss. Then we will turn the lights back on and remove the blindfolds." Coral said. Anemone walked out a window, Lynx kissed Winter, Coral kissed Starstruck, And Moon kissed Qibli. When the blindfolds went off, Coral said, "See you next time!" Qibli's Winterwatcher shipfic dare Moonwatcher stared into the bright eyes of her true love, Winter. She turned to look at Qibli, who was hopefull that she still loved him. Moon looked at Qibli coldly. "Go away." She growled. "I don't love you." Qibli ran from the room, crying. I'll go back to Queen Thorn, he thought. But nothing helped. Qili still tried to prove himself to Moon. He left her notes saying he loved her, and did sweet things. One day she started turning back to him. Winter got more agressive, trying to keep his love. "Moon. I truly love you." Winter said. "I can't lose you." "I love you too, Winter." Moon responded. "Then." Winter chocked on his words. "Will you marry me?" "Yes!" Moon responded and they kissed. End of shipfic. "I nearly died writing that!" Qibli said. "Aww. Don't worry." Moon replied. "I love you." "Man, I wish are life was that shipfic, Moon." Winter said. Moon looked at him coldly. "Go away." she growled. "I don't love you." "Why are you repeating the shipfic in moonbli method!" Winter whined. "Because I love Qibli not you." She responded. And Moon kissed Qibli. Moonwatcher's truth "Ok Moon. We got a truth for you." Coral said, unrolling the scroll. "Would you rather: worship Morrowseer, or marry Darkstalker?" "Worship Morrowseer." Moon mumbled under her breath. "Moon!" Winter yelled. "What?!? That way one of you can kill him!" Moon retorted. "Uh... Moon? He'said your father." Coral said. Hearing this Moon turned green, and ran from the room. Winter's dare "Ok Winter." Coral said. "We got a dare! You are to tell Peril you'really dating Clay............uh-oh...." "What?!?" Winter snapped. "Go do you're dare!" Coral responded, showing him away. ............Later............ "Hey, Peril?" Winter said casually. "Yes?" She responded. "I'm......dating.........Clay?" He said meekly, realizing what would happen next. "You WHAT!??!!??!!!??!!??!" Peril roared. "I'm gonna kill you!" Winter ran, sceaming.......... 30 minutes later............ Winter is stuck in a bucket of water, his burns cooling. "That was a dare and you didn't tell me!" Peril yelled at Coral and the others. "Sorry icecube." She finished. Qibli's dare (Incomplete) "You are to tell Thorn you killed Sunny." Coral said. "Let's get this over with." Qibli grumbled. "Hey, Thorn! I killed Sunny!" He said. "You WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Thorn roared. *Chases Qibli* "It was just a DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't really do it!!!!!!!!" He screamed. "Oh. Don't joke with me again, Frog-faced-blob-of-camel-spit." She growled. *Later* "Horrid." Qibli said. "You. Are. Horrid." The others laughed. Moonwatcher's dare (Incomplete) "You must kiss Qibli in the middle of Webs' class, Moon." Coral read the dare outloud. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)